


Smoothly

by viictoriasong



Series: Sherlolly diners [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viictoriasong/pseuds/viictoriasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock breaks into Molly's flat and makes her a smoothie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from the 'Elementary' episode 'Seed Money'.

Molly woke with a start to the loud noise of her blender. She scrambled out of bed, anxious to see what in the name of God was happening in her flat.

"Hello?!"

She nervously peeked around her bedroom door to spot a sharply dressed Sherlock Holmes chopping fruit.

"Smoothie?" he asked as he dropped some strawberries into the machine.

"You broke into my apartment?!"

"You break into my home all the time."

Molly swiftly put on her dressing gown and made her way over to the man. She sighed.

"One, it’s not breaking in when you’ve been invited, and two - I can’t help it that you ask me over only to have disappeared when I actually come around!" She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Criminals do not work on a 9 to 5 basis, as you no doubt know. When a body calls, I must answer. Now," he held up two bits of fruit, "Pineapple or mango?"

"Both."

As Sherlock smoothly dropped the fruit and some yoghurt into the blender, Molly plopped onto one of her kitchen chairs.

"I’m assuming you’re here for a reason?" she said loudly, raising her voice to battle the sounds of the blending device.

"Indeed I am." Sherlock silenced the machine and turned around, setting the blender jar in front of her. 

"Received a call from Lestrade this morning. Male, 57 years old, shot in the chest four times in his home. Wife claims she saw the entire thing and - this is the good bit - that the perpetrator looked exactly like her first husband, who’s been dead for twenty years." Sherlock sat down opposite Molly, a mild smile gracing his features. "Fancy coming along?"

"Mmmm…"

Molly lowered her eyes, staring at the bright coloured liquid in front of her.

_Oh, the bastard knows just how to make me agreeable to his plans doesn’t he?_

"Bring me a proper glass. If this is as tasty as it looks, I’ll do more than just tag along.”

Sherlock quickly turned to grab a clean mug. His pleading smile was now replaced with a mischievous, self satisfied grin.

Operation  _Seduce Molly Hooper with her favourite drink_  had succeeded.


End file.
